the new mystery
by Rangerfan58
Summary: Shinichi is back but that doesn't mean trouble is gone. go to profile to understand my rating system oh and no more comments about my writing please
1. trouble begins

_I don't own Detective Conan and this is set after Shinichi goes back to normal but that doesn't mean the trouble ends because now it's Hattori who's small but this time Shinichi, Ran, and Kazuha, and Haibara are all in the know about Hattori_

Well it had been three months since the Black Organization had been defeated and Shinichi and Haibara went back to their true age though Haibara decided to keep that name since her old name held to many painful memories when they found out that the Black Organization hadn't been completed defeated and they found that out from a call from Kazuha asking Shinichi to come to Osaka as quickly as possible

"ok Kazuha we'll be there soon"

and so they get to Hattori's house and nothing seems out of the ordinary until they actually see Hattori

"um Hattori is that you?"

"yes Kudo it's me"

"who did this to you?"

"I'm not positive but I have a pretty good guess that it's the same guys that made you shrink, with the same drug as well"

"we'll have to do some blood tests to make sure but even if you're right I can't make the antidote right now"

"why not?"

"because I don't have the ingredients or the formula I burnt all of it to make sure that it couldn't be used any more by evil people"

"great so until you make another antidote I'm stuck like this"

"pretty much"

"well until we figure this out you need a name to be called in public Hattori"

"I know Kudo you don't have to remind me and actually we think we have a name"

"what?"

"Yamato Fuin"

"hm not a bad name ok Yamato Fuin it is"

and so they start making plans to defeat the Black Organization once and for all when at a banquet not three days later there was a code 1412 issued

"hello Kudo"

Shinichi turns around and sees himself

"what…"

he's knocked out but not before realizing who it was. Minutes later Shinichi woke up and ran to the reception area and started frantically looking around

_I have a question does anyone know exactly what city Kudo lives in? because I'm getting several different answers on this site_


	2. death warning and trouble

"Shinichi that was a fast restroom break"

"code 1412, code 1412 start looking"

"Shinichi what's…"

"not now Ran"

and so the rest of the officers start looking around for Kaito Kid but don't find him

"drat he got away"

"we'll get him eventually"

"hey Shinichi how did you know Kaito Kid was here?"

"easy Ran he knocked me out but not before I saw the small smirk that identified him"

well they suddenly heard a gunshot from a rifle and went over to a window and saw Kaito Kid fall onto the ground and when they got their he was still there barely alive

"is he even alive?"

"don't know I'm going to check his pulse"

an officer does so and finds one very weak and thready

"call an ambulance he's going to die without treatment"

suddenly Kid grabbed the officers wrist

"don't…call…ambulance…already…too…late…for…me"

"it's not too late if you just hold on a little longer"

"Black…Black…Organization…stop…them…before…before…they…ta…"

before he could finish what he was going to say he dies and all the officer can do to symbolize it was to take off his coat and put it over Kid's body after that he stands up

"officer call the police this is a homocide investigation now, by the way does anyone know about a Black Organization?"

well that shocks Haibara, Shinichi, Ran, Kazuha, and Hattori and Shinichi is the one to speak up

"why do you want to know?"

"because Kaito Kid mentioned it as he was dying he said we needed to stop them before they did something but I don't know what"

well all five of them narrow their eyes and give each other a knowing look. A few hours later they found out that Kaito Kid hadn't come to steal anything instead he had come to get the attention of the five people so that he could meet up with them and tell them in private but getting shot kinda forced him to reveal what he wanted to tell the five to the police and he couldn't even finish it of course only those five knew that and not the officers they were still stumped on why he hadn't stolen anything

"if I can hazard a guess he only came to give us the warning he gave you officer"

"how do you know that Kudo?"

"easy he told the officer that warning and he also didn't steal anything so his only purpose was to meet us and warn us"

"so what now?"

"easy you guys finish what you do and the five of us are going home after all we're all still in school and Yamato here is just a kid he needs his sleep after all"

and so the five of them leave but they_ don't_ go home instead they go to the park and talk about what the message could've been

"well it could have been about them taking one of us"

"or taking someone else that's close to us"

"we'll never know now though"

"yeah" (yawns) "I may not be in a kid's body like Hattori right now but I've been up since five in the morning dealing with a variety of things and now this happens I'm beat let's go to the hotel and get some sleep"

"you're right it's time for bed"

well the next day the five of them were called down to the police station for an urgent matter

"why did you need to see us sir?"

"well for one my son is missing and for another it seems Kaito Kid _did_ leave something at the scene yesterday that pertains to you five, it's a note and the envelope has just in case on it should he have been killed, looks like he was expecting something like this to happen or at least knew it was a possibility"

and so he gives Shinichi the letter and it's brief but worries him

"what's wrong Shinichi?"

"Ran, guys I know what Kaito Kid was trying to tell us now, Black Organization isn't aiming for _one_ of us, it's aiming for _all_ of us"

"so all five of us are in trouble"

"not just that Yamato, when I say all of us I mean _ALL_ of us as in the entire world, they're after world domination"

"he was trying to tell us to stop them before the took over the world"

(sighs) "so Shinichi, Ran, Haibara, Kazuha, think we should tell this guy something?"

"up to you Yamato"

"even if it _does_ affect the rest of us"

"Haibara"

"it's true"

"look just do it Yamato we're going to have to team up at some point so might as well just tell them everything"

"right thanks Kazuha, um Hattori-san there's something you need to know, um it's about your son Heiji he's I mean I'm…oh"

"I got it Yamato after all I was Edogawa Conan for quite a while thanks to the Black Organization, Hattori-San you're son is in the room right now but he's currently called Yamato Fuin in public it was for his own safety just like for me and my friends and family no one except your son, Haibara who used you have another name, Dr. Agasa, and my parents knew that I was actually Shinichi whenever I was still Conan but now we're all in very real danger as you know"

"is there a cure for my son's condition?"

"yes but I'm still remaking the formula plus I don't have all the ingredients for the antidote so it's going to take a while sorry"

"as long as he returns to being Heij I don't mind but I _do_ want my son back as soon as possible and well I guess it's time we made a new task force"

"yeah one to stop the Black Organization or if they succeed in their crazy plan then to take them down and take them down hard"

well as it turned out they failed in stopping the Black Organization from taking over earth so instead multiple resistances were formed to take them down as quickly as possible but no one knew exactly how long it would take to actually take them down plus they would be in for several surprises over the years. Three months after the Osaka resistance was born, three weeks after Tokyo resistance was formed


	3. cures and surprises

"Haibara how's it going with the antidote?"

"not good Shinichi, I finally remember the full formula for the antidote but I _still_ don't have all the ingredients I need and now instead of having them specially ordered by the police I have to steal them and the Black Organization won't take kindly to that"

"hey Haibara why did you decide to make that your legal name anyways?"

"because I didn't want to have anything to do with my life before I met you guys"

"makes sense when one thinks about it"

"you're right it does make sense when one thinks about it"

"well I'll let you get back to work then"

meanwhile in Osaka Heiji was really annoyed at being mistaken for a kid by everyone except those in the know which was three people in Tokyo and three people in Osaka

"Kazuha I'm tired of being called a kid"

"I know Heiji but until Haibara can make the cure you're a kid"

(sighs) "I know it's just that I want my old life back"

well his phone rings and sees that it's Shinichi

"hey Kudo how's it coming…I see that isn't good…no I'll tell him…yeah that would work…ok bye"

he hangs up and just sighs in defeat and exhaustion

"what's wrong Heiji?"

"oh not much only that we need to steal the chemicals that we need to make the antidote and to do so Osaka and Tokyo need to work together in a coordinated attack seeing as how the chemicals needed are here and in Tokyo so hopefully even if one group is captured the other isn't and can get the chemicals they need to help make the cure that will bring me back to normal"

"bummer"

"you're telling me and we _still_ don't know if it'll even work"

"it'll work Heiji it has to"

well as it would turn out they succeeded in both cities with getting the ingredients a few from Osaka volunteered to take the chemicals to Tokyo even though they didn't know why it was needed and so they succeeded in the first smuggling mission by the good guys and as they would find out later several of the criminals who hadn't done anything more than simple robbery and break-ins also started smuggling food and supplies to those who were forced into hiding for their own lives

"you know I think the thieves should get a reduced sentencing for this either that or depending on how long this war lasts we can just say they served their community service and let them all go"

"plus from what I've heard several of the thieves only had a few days or weeks left in their prison sentence anyways so it doesn't matter to them if they started stealing to help people survive they'll just pay for whatever they've stolen during this war with jail time or community service time until their debts are paid back in full"

well several months later another smuggling mission was accomplished with the help of former thieves by making sure a pill was delivered to Osaka and given to Heiji who was publicly known as Yamato at the moment

"well here goes nothing"

Heiji takes the pill and returns to normal and after that he started to _really_ help in planning and executing missions against the Black Organization. A year later they were hearing myths about someone who was so good at stealing food and supplies they not only had yet to be caught in the act but it would take the Black Organization up to three days to find out that food and supplies were missing once they didn't discover that things had been stolen until two months after the fact

"hey Heiji do you think that it could be?"

"no Kazuha it's not him he's dead remember?"

"I remember"

in Tokyo Ran and Shinichi were thinking about the same thing

"but Ran it _has_ to be Kaito Kid no one else can pull a theft like he can"

"Shinichi we buried him you know that"

well a few days later Hattori called to talk with Kudo about the mysterious supplies that had been showing up where they were needed over the past year

"well Hattori you can't deny that it could be him after all he was not only a magician but also an excellent thief"

"I know but we buried him all of us were at the funeral even if it was cut short due to the Black Organization"

well a few days later they found out the truth about Kaito Kid and what was going on for the past year. In Osaka

"hey Hattori I'm guessing you're surprised I came to see you instead of Kudo"

"Kaito Kid but how?"

"well let's just say that the Black Organization is really stupid and decided to revive me and make me their slave but I didn't want to be a slave so I rebelled and now they're after me for more than the Pandora stone"

"ok so what about after they're taken down?"

"that I don't know about but for now let's just assume I stay alive and never steal again seeing as how I finally destroyed the stone so that they can't use it for their evil purposes"

"and you're already legally dead for the moment so you can't do one last heist to go out with a bang"

"exactly, so I'm going to go visit Shinichi after I'm finished up here and then go back to my own resistance cell"

"_you_ have a resistance cell?"

"yes I formed it after I escaped the Black Organization they aren't as good as I am with stealing provisions but then again no one is as good as Kaito Kid when it comes to stealing things"

"yeah but I'm sure you've been forced to break your no one gets hurt rule when dealing with the Black Organization"

"true I broke _that_ rule during my first heist after escaping those guys then again it was the Black Organization that was mainly hurt though two kids were also hurt but that's only because they were inexperienced fighters fighting slightly more experienced fighters they've improved greatly now and have hardly ever gotten hurt against the grunts"

"the former officers have been trying to do a shoot to kill against those guys but so far have failed seeing as how they're reflexes are superb"

"I know that's part of the reason why they're so hard to take down"

"well you should get out of here and tell Shinichi about yourself and then get back to your group I'll let everyone else here know you're alive and then well we'll see where we go from here"

"right see you"

and with that he disappears like he appears without a trace and a show of course that would only be until the Black Organization was taken down and then his flashy entrances and exits would only be on stage or at least one would hope so

"Heiji who was that?"

"_that_ Kazuha was Kaito Kid"

"so he _is_ alive"

"yes but no one but us can know that"

"understood"

and so another year passes and things start becoming a routine, good guys smuggle food and supplies to those in need the bad guys try to catch the good guys and occasionally Kaito Kid would mess up whatever plan the Black Organization had setting complete world domination back by a good six months which meant that it gave the resistance in Japan and also whatever other countries they had under their control a chance to actually stop them before they succeeded in taking over yet another country and maybe even one with even more influence then any of the ones they currently had under their control


	4. attacks and surprises

"ok I'll admit he's good"

"of course he's good Ran he's a magician they're the best at tricks"

"but still how is it possible for him to run his own resistance group and also stop the Black Organization in its tracks?"

"maybe once he revealed himself to his group they decided to split up the tasks of taking down the Black Organization and getting supplies to the people"

"true but we're also trying to take down the Black Organization"

"yes but not as effectively as he is you have to admit that"

"true but he's a master thief as well as a magician"

"yeah but maybe they won't arrest him just like the other thieves that are helping out plus there's only one theft after this they'll allow and it's only because no one can stop that theft even if they wanted to"

"what theft would that be?"

"if he stole someone's heart"

"ah I get you you're right they can't arrest him for someone loving him"

"exactly"

suddenly they hear an officer toast to two years of fighting and surviving

"yeah it has been two years hasn't it?"

"and we're still no closer to taking them down"

"at least we've slowed them that's something at least and who knows with us slowing them down so much we might actually be able to stop them with a coordinated attack with the resistances of the other countries"

"you're right it is a possibility and we'll also have to coordinate with the other resistances here in Japan but it's doable I think"

and so that's exactly what they do and they actually do manage to do more harm to the Black Organization then they'd ever done before unfortunately they couldn't take it down and they lost a good half of the entire world resistance so that meant that no more going up against those guys until the forces were replenished and everyone knew that could take a while

"ok so now what?"

"I don't know hopefully though everyone else that was involved with them from the beginning is alright"

unfortunately for them everything _wasn't_ alright Kaito Kid was dead, Shinichi in a coma and Ran had a broken leg. Five years after the disasterous attempt to stop the Black Organization the world had lost all hope of freedom because of the fact that they had basically killed everyone in the resistance and the rest of the people were slaves but there was still actually hope one who was apparently killed twice was actually still alive and had been hiding until the right moment which had yet to come up but in that time they had been amassing their forces and also making sure that things weren't _too_ bad so that they didn't rush into anything and get themselves killed over a stupid mistake that could've been avoided

"so what's the situation like in Osaka?"

"bad ever since that resistance has been destroyed the people there have been treated much harsher than anywhere's else except for Tokyo and that's mainly because those two cities are the ones that held their greatest enemies"

"I know unfortunately until further notice there's not much I can do for them"

"you know you've hidden your identity from everyone including your own team why?"

"because now is not the time to reveal who I truly am but soon, soon I will tell the world who I am and then the chase begins again"

"what chase?"

"you'll understand once we make trouble but for now just make sure that the men are ready for a theft tomorrow night at midnight"

"right midnight understood though I don't know why you have such a facination for that time"

the person leaves his leader alone to think

"oh you'll find out soon enough why I like that time for anything I do after all if there's one thing I am I'm very predictable in my moves"

they go over to a wall and push a button to reveal a hidden trap door and in the small hole was a very peculiar outfit that no one there would recognize immediately but the people they were up against would.

"soon guys soon I'll return maybe not the next confrontation this team has against the Black Organization but after that one I'll reveal myself after five long years of hiding I'll return to you and help finally take down the Black Organization once and for all"

While that was happening there were more people forming plans and making sure that they actually took down the Black Organization this time they too were considered dead but in reality they had been imprisoned for years and then left to die and that's when they escaped and formed one big resistance group which was broken up into smaller groups that handled everything that they could but there was a core group of five and those five were the only ones that had full knowledge about the enemy

"so it's finally time to take them down once and for all"

"not quite yet Kudo"

"why not Hattori?"

"easy because while we have a good group that's spread out we still don't have weapons to actually fight them"

"forgot about that"

"I know you did that's why I reminded you"

"hey Heiji-Kun can we _please_ talk about something other than how to take down this stupid organization?"

"like what Kazuha-Chan?"

"oh like what life will be like once earth is free"

"she's right Shinichi-kun I'm also tired about talking about those creeps"

"sorry Ran-Chan it's just we need to talk about them if we're ever going to take them down"

"well at least we're all married that has to mean something"

"yeah but we still don't have any kids"

"um Shinichi-Kun there's something I haven't told you yet"

"what is it Ran?"

"um I'm about two months pregnant"

"WHAT!?"

"yeah I just found this out last week"

"that's great well hopefully your child will be born in a free world"

"thanks Haibara"

well a few days later they heard about an attack against the Black Organization

"who would attack them without proper weapons and preparation?"

"someone crazy that's who but there's something else about that attack that got to me"

"what is it?"

"oh not much just the fact that the attack was suspiciously like all the other attacks made by Kaito Kid when he first started his own resistance group not to mention it also reeked of his style of heisting"

"but we all know he's dead he only came back last time because of the Black Organization but this time he drowned in a river we all know that now come on let's just start our own planning"

meanwhile with the resistance that had attacked the Black Organization the team was amazed at how well their boss managed to slip past all of the security to make sure that they didn't have problems of their own


	5. final battle and endings

"that was amazing boss"

"yeah"

"I know but it was child's play to me seeing as how I know how they work so I know how to slip past them"

well a few weeks later both groups were ready for an attack against the Black Organization. With the mysterious person's group

"it's time to go"

"just give me a moment and I'll be ready"

they go over to the hidden door and bring out the outfit they had looked at earlier and put it on becoming Kaito Kid once more

"finally it's time for me to reveal myself to both the good guys and those who would have me killed in an instant"

when he comes out most of them are shocked seeing as how they all thought he had died years ago

"but how?"

"easy I never actually drowned close but not quite now come on if I'm right the other rebellion will be fighting tonight and that means trouble"

"right"

and with the other resistance they were indeed ready to fight and went to the same location as Kaito Kid and so the five that had thought him dead were shocked and he was just as shocked seeing as how he hadn't known it had been them that was leading the resistance but well it was the way it was and they quickly changed plans and coordinated their attacks and that coordination along with a little luck managed to turn the tides and allow them to beat the Japan based section of the Black Organization and with their downfall the rest of the world took down the Black Organization that wasn't in Japan fairly easy

"well it's finished"

"yes and soon I'll be a father"

"so Kaito what will you do now?"

"I don't know maybe I'll use my skills as a jewel thief and protect museums and precious jewels during trips to take them to exhibitions or something of that sort but I'm _not_ cut out to be a cop I already know that much"

"plus since the war has lasted for so long those arrested for basic theft and break-ins have been told what they've done during the war even when oppressed counts as community service and are free to do what they want now"

"that's great"

and so several months later Ran gave birth to a beautiful girl and years later it turned out that the next generation would follow the previous Hattori and Kazuha's son was a high school detective as was Ran and Shinichi's daughter as for Kaito Kid well he did marry and had twins and one twin was heading towards an acting career like her mother but his son was becoming just like him in the ability to capture jewel thieves and as they later discovered just to test how good his skills were and how alike they were as well to his fathers and they found out that he could break in to places with the highest of security so that meant that he could think like a thief like his father and that was a big help in stopping jewel thieves and once the parents retired the kids took on the jobs full time


End file.
